Dhërmiu
PËR: Webmjeshtri 007 I nderuar ja një pasqyre te shkurter te asaj se cka bejme ne ketu: *Ne punojme qe te tjeret qe ju duhet materiali te e gjen me leht. *Ne mbrojme qe atyre qe nuk ju duhet te mos e zhdukin (gjerat qe nuk na duhen i pastrojm ne si zakonisht) *Ne punojme qe materialet te jen afatgjate ne kuptim dhe permbajtje (spo them te perhershme sepse edhe jeta nuk eshte e tille). *Ne i ignorojme materialet qe kan domethenje te kohes (sot per sot) pervec se ne lajme ose ne data te caktuara (pra problemin me web faqen tende ke mund te e postos tek data qe te eshte sulmuar si lajm (shkurt jo hisotir dhe emocione, por fakte) *Ne mbledhim fakte (aq sa te mundemi (psh Euro 2008 po na kalon para hundeve dhe spo bejm asgje - spo kemi mundesi) *Ne sa po mundohemi te bejm mire, vijn njerez dhe emocionalisht mendojn se arrijn dicka dhe ju hy flaka nje dit e nisin me prish (aq sa kan mundesi edhe ata). *Ne po mundohemi te behemi te mire dhe ne fund po dalim te keqinj sepse i kemi kufizuar gjerat (kolektivisht me vota: Shih Wikipedia:Kuvendi) kurse disa mendojne se e gjith kjo shkon kaotike por nuk eshte ashtu sepse ne momentin tani qe po te shkruaj shih Speciale:Statistics qendra e mirmbajtjes statistikore thot se gjenden 23.691 faqe në totalin e regjistrit. Si mendon se jan arritur keto? Me pun i nderuar edhe ate ne kolektiv. :Vleresim:E shoh kembengulesin tende per te postuar material ketu, por me anim kah interesat tua dhe jo te pergjithshme. :Sugjerim: Mos mendo se je vetem ti shqipetare dhe krye fort, ne tegjith jemi kryefor posacerisht administruesit ("gjer tash i kemi rre kryt mes veti"). Ne zgjodhem te ndihmojme gje te cilen mund te e beni dhe ju. Ne jemi gati te e mbrojme kete qe po bejme. Pra ke kujdes sepse cdo gje ka kufi. Ani bre burr bonja si te dush masi spo kupton përqka bohet fjalë,heke e ndreqe qysh dush,hiqe Murin krejt e leje "LIVADH" por une spo die ma teper se skam pik Shkolle me "CICMIC" jam msue e kam arrit deri qetu ju përshendes :Pershendetje. ---- Nëse e ke ndërmet të prezentoshë të arriturat e Junikasëve atëher me siguri që do ta gjejmë formen adekuate pasi që të ke prezentuash të arriturat e Wikipedias në Juniki comerc d.m.th kur ata të japin kontributin jo vetm për fitime komerciale por edhe të nderit për kontributin shoqërorë. Ups! Tyneherë i kanë thonë ksaj pune me "qitë nezra" në xhami a tyrbe.--Hipi Zhdripi 2 Tetor 2006 22:06 (UTC) Webmjeshtri 007 Po më duket ju e keni keq kuptuar qëllimin e këtij projekti. Po ju kujtojë se kjo është Wikipedia Enciklopedi e lirë. Unë mund të ju kutojë nëse keni ju probleme me atë radio, pronarë apo për çfarë e keni fjalën mirëpo është si është dhe ne këtu nuk mund të ju ndihmojmë në shqarimin e problemeve lokale. Nëse keni ndonjë artikull enciklopedikë për ne ai artikull do të jetë i mirëseardhur. Jeni të mirëseardhur dhe ju lutem para se të hyni në redaktime të më tutjeshëm merrni pak kohë dhe lexoni pjeët udhëzuese dhe ndihmëse të cilat ju paraqiten në ngjyrë vjollcë dhe fillojnë me titullin Wikipedia:. Me nderime përdoruesi:Dan me nënshkrimin:--Hipi Zhdripi 2 Tetor 2006 23:35 (UTC) Pse more po ma shlyni at qe po publikoj une asgje te keqe por ata qe bejn ketë duhet mi bllokue,se une asgje te keqe skam ber,.Por ata qe merren me keto pune qe ja marrin punen dikuj apo keqperdorin jan Njerz te pa ndergjeshem per mue edhe gjithmon Njerz te pa ndergjeshem,kush e shlyn ket qka e publikoj une ajo asht puna e jeme nese ne te ardhmen e shlyni une vetem deri te vdes dorzohem......ju pershndes.... I vetmi Junikas jam qe kam Publikue deri tani edhe kam punue per Junik, shiqo si Juniku wikipedia, Historia e Junikut Radio dhe gjitha jan të perpunara nga une vet, por ne anen tjter puna jeme po ironohet nga te tjeret,dhe po keqperdoret..ju pershndes Më vjenë keq por të lutem nënshkruaje postimin ashtu që të di kush je. Si do që të jetë asnjë postim i juaji nuk është humbur por duhet ditur kërkuar ato, nënshkrimet ndihmojnë në këtë drejtim dhe regjistrimi pasi që Adresa IP mund të përdoret nga shumë vetë. Upss! Une jam Gjakovar, Prishtinali, Junikas etj jam shqiptar dhe në këtë projekt edhe pse nuk mund të kalojmë hijen tonë po mundohemi të jemi më real. ---- Edhe një Deri sa te lejohet Domaini www.radiojuniku.com une kom me publikue ne gjitha maqinat kërkuese dhe ne fundë të fundit dot i lajmroj Interpoolin edhe FBI,,se nuk lejoj që dikush të ma keqperdor punen time qe kam punuar dit e natë..Faliminderit ju pershendes Ooooo me gjithë zemër edhe do të ndihmojë, por kam problem të ndihmojë se nuk po të kuptojë se ku ke problemin. Nëse ke problem me ndonjë shqiptar tjeter atëher më duhet të tërhiqem dhe të rri neutral për tjert ska problem. hahah. Si të thashë nuk po të kuptoj me të vërtet ku e je problemin. Nëse mundohesh më konkretitsh të spjegoshë prolemin edhe do të mundohem ta zgjidhim. Sa për FBI e Interpol lej se kurrgjo nuk janë ato në krahasim me Sigurimin - hahaha--Hipi Zhdripi 11 Tetor 2006 23:22 (UTC) ---- Po de po e shof ndihmen tuaj ti hyp edhe zhdryp edhe ne anen tjeter zgerdhihesh hahaha : Po Hip e Zhdrip osht dynjaja, tyneher i kan thonë dallap-dallap (nuk jom bash i sigurt) po kryesorja secilen herë që hip ose zhdrip me zgjeru horizontin dhe me metë i lidhen për një qëllim. Nejse po hala nuk jom ka të marr vesh ku e ki problemin. Nuk jom ka bojë hajgare edhe pse osht ka më del gazi prej krejt situatës.--Hipi Zhdripi 12 Tetor 2006 08:11 (UTC) Upss! Ndodhë që kam bo dishka që për mu është e përditëshme (si buka me djathë) dhe ty të duket padrejtësi por si do që të jetë pa më treguar se ku është problemi konkretisht nuk mundem me ditë. A e ki për qita a? http://sq.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Juniku&diff=105435&oldid=105430, në qoftë se e ki për qita valla është vështirë me bo dishka edhe me hater. Duhet me pas imagjinaten e shrimtarit me gjetë lidhjen shoqërore të asaj flete me projektin tonë. Po qysh kom thonë në fillim çdo gjë ka zgjidhje në pyetje është vetëm koha dhe energjia. PO depo por ju ne ket projekt po shifet qe i keni qilsat mund te beni qfardo ndryshimi, mundeni edhe jasht mem lon e mu merdhi ne Bore e ju ngrohi mbrenda, si thash me pare,kush i ka qilasat mund te bej qfar do une nuk thash per ket por krejt diqka tjeter asht se me gjith deshir ju kisha tregue www.radiojuniku.com asht bllokuar nga kjo firm www.imagjino.com per ket e kam fjalen tung kalofshi mir se une spo die ku po hye se met veret kjo "Ndertes" paska shume Dhoma spo die as ku po hye as ku po dal vetem me tregojshi ju drejtimin ju pershndes... *ereniku-juniku.com - për nivelin e faqeve shqiptare diku kah midisi (pak si shumë disco e përzine me islam po asgjë jashtë normave shoqërore) punim i dobtë *http://www.juniku.eu/index.php - po thotë zyrtare ka domen .eu, blehet me pare, mundet me qenë nuk d.m.th se është zyrtare *juniku.tk - toka takatuka- faqe ridrejtuese nuk kena nevojë për ta *http://www.radiojuniku.info/index.php - faqe me forum e radio që ndëprehet kur ta ndërron leten dhe lidhe me http://www.juniku.eu/index.php çka merret si ridrejtuese (edhe pse nuk di me bo ksi sene) punim i dobtë *hotiexpress.com - faqe komerciale pa eemente shoqërore (s´ka shka me lypë te na) punim i dobtë :::Ups! Për sa pava (nuk e kam studiu) vetem njona prej këtyre ja vlenë të paraqitet te na http://www.juniku.eu/index.php (http://www.radiojuniku.info/index.php duhet hala punë me u bo "bombe") Jo bre burr na nuk kena kurgjo me atë firmë. Na nuk jena firmë (kqyrja në fund atyne .com = komerciale) kqyre tonen, jena organizat jo qeveritare .org. Nuk punojim për pare po punojim për nezra/ndihma edhe ata çelsa që i kena jonë si çelsat e tyrbes, kishës apo të xhamis. Kjo është si shpi e zotit në dash me çitë nezra qitë (shkruje najsan për rrethinen apo diçka që dinë). Une i shikova ato fleta ishin të pa kjarta por me siguri që do t´i kontrolloj prpa nëse nuk kanë të bëjnë me temen më duhet të i hekë. Me nder qofshë--Hipi Zhdripi 12 Tetor 2006 10:04 (UTC) Ups! Shkurt shqip amerikant janë tu pagu me majt këtë fletë e na po shfrytëzojim për me përhapë gjuhën tonë si djemt e Junikut tyneher. hahahah--Hipi Zhdripi 12 Tetor 2006 10:07 (UTC) Nejse Ti nepër fshisa une nëpër lisa jena ka meremi vesh si pulat në telefon. hahahah--Hipi Zhdripi 12 Tetor 2006 10:35 (UTC) Po de po une për Lisa po flasë, une por ky projkt i juaj qenka si "OQEANI ATLENTIK" pa fund,por pulat mos me honger Drith ngordhin,por edhe neve Truni asht i uritur për ata donë edhe Truri së ushqyari..Ky projket i juaj qenka si Truri i njeriut,nese e ngcmon gishtin me Gjelper,duhet me shkue te Mjeku ...hahahaha Radio Juniku.Com Nëse ke probleme me pronarët e Radio Juniku.Com mundesh ti zgjdhish diku tjetër. Wikipedia është enciklopedi dhe nuk është vendi ku zgjidhen këto probleme, dhe nuk është as forum diskutimesh. Nëse vazhdon prap të publikojsh këtë artikull këtu do të bllokohesh. tung --bet_0 6 Tetor 2006 11:40 (UTC) radiojuniku.info/ Nderro nyjen atje per materialin qe ke lidhur ketu te mos jet i boshadisur sepse ketu nuk mund te lejohet materiali te cilin e ke postuar. Kjo eshte enciklopedi dhe jo vend per marketing edhe pse velrat nese permenden jan marketing por jo ne menyr direkte. Sido qe te jet nese ka marketing indirekt gjë që edhe ju mund të e bëni duke postuar - informata, vlerat etj per Radio Junikun tek tema : Radio Juniku, por nuk do te thot qe mund te kritikoni te tjerët përmes shenimeve sepse po potencoj persesi kjo eshte Enciklopedi. Shendet dhe mirkuptim.